


Foreign Feelings

by TrustDivineChaos



Series: The Boy Across the Street [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finds himself having unexpected feelings for Isaac, which causes things to happen that he'd never even dreamed of. All the while, Jackson is still trying to figure out what's been happening to him since getting bitten by Derek. </p><p>NOTES: It follows certain plot points from season 2 (starting at episode 8 going all the way up to the finale), but there is some obvious divergence from the actual story. The truly explicit content is in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People were saying that it would be the party of the year. Everyone who was anyone was going to be there, which meant that there was no way Jackson would miss it.

He’d arrived about an hour ago, grabbed a drink and tried to get an idea of who all was there and what they were doing. Most people were dancing – an activity that didn’t especially interest him. Still, it was one of the first big parties where he wasn’t with Lydia. He could dance or do whatever he wanted to with whoever he wanted to. 

After winding around the dance floor and eventually taking part in a few dances, Jackson was relaxed and actually having fun. Just as another song was about to begin, Erica appeared at his side and claimed him for the next dance. 

Personally, Jackson didn’t really like Erica. Perhaps that was partly due to the fact that Derek’s bite had been successful on here where it had failed on him. Well…sort of failed. He still didn’t know what exactly had happened during the last full moon, and after being held captive by Stiles and Scott and hearing their weird theory, his mind was more confused than ever. Still, regardless of how he felt about Erica, one thing he couldn’t deny was that she was hot. The bite had made her all but irresistible. Thus, putting aside personal feelings, Jackson let his body take control and he joined her out on the dance floor. 

Bodies grinding together, he got lost in the alluring aroma at her neck. Biting at it lightly, he was really starting to enjoy himself. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone come up behind her. Lifting his head for a better look, he realized that it was Isaac – who was now also grinding against Erica.  
A small part of him was suddenly alert and apprehensive. Together, Erica and Isaac could definitely overpower him and he was not interested in being dragged off to Derek’s and poisoned again, or worse.

Yet, they were in a very busy place. It wouldn’t exactly go unnoticed if these two were suddenly seen dragging him off. So, although he was a little more guarded now, he decided to stay.

Looking at Isaac, he could see this look of lust in his eyes. He also looked like his mind was full of dirty thoughts. Glancing at Erica, she seemed to have a similar expression on her face. 

Jackson could feel his temperature rising, among other things, as the three of them continued to rub their bodies against each other. 

Eventually, both Isaac and Jackson were kissing Erica’s neck. It was then that she grabbed both their heads and, and leaning out of the way, pushed the boys toward each other.  
Hesitant, though only slightly, Jackson shot a quick look at Erica – who seemed very pleased – before he kissed the grinning Isaac. 

The feel and taste of his lips caused Jackson’s heartbeat to quicken. Getting more into it, Jackson opened his mouth, Isaac doing the same, which allowed their tongues to explore further. Passion building, Isaac reached down and took hold of Jackson’s stiffening crotch.

Startled and embarrassed, Jackson immediately pulled away and swatted at Isaac’s hand. 

Unable to think of something to say, Jackson clenched his jaw and quickly left before anything else could happen. 

Mind reeling, he kept walking until he’d managed to find his way past the masses of people, out the door, and back to his car. 

Sitting alone in his Porsche, Jackson slammed his fists against the wheel, letting out a cry of frustration. 

Trying to calm down, he attempted to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

Why had he reacted the way he had, pushing them away and storming out of the building? Though he’d never admit it, his reaction had mostly been due to embarrassment. He didn’t know what had made him hard. Was it Erica, grinding against him, or was it Isaac, kissing him? More likely, it was a combination of the two. But why should he be embarrassed about that?

Was he worried about people thinking he was gay? Possibly, though not because he had a problem with gay people. After all, his best friend, Danny, likes guys and that’s never been an issue. Jackson knew that he’d liked girls in the past. All the intimate time he’d spent with Lydia hadn’t been a lie. Yet, he couldn’t deny that he found Isaac attractive. Perhaps that’s what had flustered him – the fact that he was turned on by _Isaac_ , not just some random guy. That and he’d never done anything sexual with a guy before. The thought of doing something with Isaac was exciting, though completely foreign to him.

Deciding that he’d been sitting in the parking lot long enough, Jackson drove home – even though he was no closer to understanding what he had done or what he was feeling.  
Arriving home, he parked the car and made his way upstairs. Mere feet into his bedroom, Jackson’s eyes landed on a very unexpected sight.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?”

Casually lounging on his bed was the very person that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“I thought you might want to continue what we started at the party, here, in private.” Isaac said, winking with an evil grin permanently etched on his face.

“Nothing happened at the party” Jackson replied, defensively.

“Really? It didn’t feel like nothing” Isaac commented while running his hand slowly down to his groin. 

Jackson’s whole body tensed and he glared as Isaac began to undo his pants. 

“Come on, Jackson, let’s have a little fun.”

Through clenched teeth, Jackson forced out a steely, “Get out of my house.”

With a sigh, Isaac, re-buttoned his jeans and pushed himself up off of Jackson’s bed. Yet, rather than walking to the door, Isaac stopped by the window instead.

“I could see you sometimes, you know. I saw you with Lydia. I saw you when you _weren’t_ with Lydia,” he added, clearly implying something inappropriate. “I saw you when you thought no one was looking. I quite enjoyed watching you.” Turning, with a laugh, Isaac looked right at Jackson, who still seemed to be frozen in the same spot he’d been when he first saw Isaac.

“I bet you liked watching me too.” Isaac whispered. 

Truthfully, Jackson had never really paid much attention to his neighbour. Although, even before the bite, Isaac had been attractive and Jackson had sneaked a few peaks from across the road. However, he wasn’t ready to admit that and because his defences were still up, his nastier side took over.

“You’re right” he confessed, walking closer to Isaac. “I watched your dad beat you, day and night. Watched him kick, punch, slap, and throw things at you. But, you know, I never saw him spank you though.” Standing within arms reach now, Jackson’s final words dripped from his mouth like acid. “Or maybe that’s what he did when the curtains where closed.” 

Furious, Isaac grabbed Jackson by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

Terrified, but trying to hide that fact, Jackson forced himself to look Isaac in the eyes – eyes which he noticed had changed colour. 

Neither of them said anything. Isaac was focused on trying to control himself and Jackson was preoccupied trying to breathe with Isaac’s hand still tight around his throat.

Suddenly, Isaac let go and before Jackson could say a word, the boy was gone.

Breathing returning to normal, Jackson sat down on the edge of his bed. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he had to Isaac, but being mean seemed to be his default defence. It was easier to push Isaac away than it would have been to admit the truth – a truth which even Jackson didn’t fully understand. 

Letting himself fall back onto the mattress, Jackson couldn’t get the image of Isaac on his bed out of his mind. That, and he could still feel Isaac’s tight grip on his neck, and his lips, soft, yet firm, against Jackson’s. 

Mind awash with all these new foreign thoughts and feelings, Jackson eventually fell asleep and dreamt pleasant dreams of the boy who lived across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at his bedroom window, Jackson could clearly see a light moving around in Isaac’s house across the street. He’d been watching it for a couple minutes now, thinking about what had happened between them the week before. Jackson had seen Isaac a few times at school since then, but neither of them had said a word to each other. Now here he was, late on a Friday night, watching the light moving from room to room through Isaac’s house. 

Eventually, the light came to a stop, or at least, it seemed to be contained to just one room – a room that Jackson knew belonged to Isaac. There was no doubt in Jackson’s mind. The person behind that light belonged in that room. The person behind that light had to be Isaac. 

Deciding that now would be a good opportunity to catch Isaac alone, Jackson grabbed a flashlight and quietly made his way over to the Lahey house.

Finding the front door unlocked – presumably Isaac still had a working key – Jackson slipped in and eased the door closed behind him. He’d never been in Isaac’s house before, but the layout was standard enough. Plus, Jackson had only one destination in mind and it was one area he knew he’d be able to find.

Isaac’s room, surprisingly, was not that different from Jackson’s. It too was minimally decorated and more or less just had the essentials. It was also very neat – something that probably was due to his father’s rules. The only real difference was the quality of everything. Jackson had filled his room with the best that money could buy, where Isaac most definitely had not.

Suddenly, Jackson realised that something was missing. He hadn’t noticed it when he’d first gone into Isaac’s bedroom, but there was no sign of the other light that had led him there in the first place. Just as he was grasping what that meant, he was tackled to the ground – face first – throwing his flashlight in the process. 

“What are you doing in my house?” rasped Isaac as he pinned Jackson to the floor.

Struggling, Jackson tried to break out of Isaac’s grasp, or at least, turn over to face him, but found the task incredibly difficult due to Isaac’s new found werewolf strength. 

“ _Your_ house? Are you sure you can still call it that seeing as you don’t actually live here anymore?”

“It’s my stuff. Therefore, it’s my house.”

“That makes no sense.”

Isaac flipped Jackson over roughly so he could look at him properly, then, straddling him, pinned him to the ground again.

After a quick glance at Isaac – who clearly was not happy – Jackson was distracted and found his gaze drawn lower to where Isaac sat, straddling his hips.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here.” Isaac complained. “Did you think you’d come insult me again? Or did you think you could surprise me and attack me or something? If that was your plan, you clearly failed.” He added, pushing down harder against Jackson. 

Neither of those ideas had been Jackson’s intention, though, truthfully, at the moment he wasn’t really paying much attention to what Isaac was saying. Instead his mind was preoccupied with the pressure of Isaac’s crotch pressing down onto his own. Perhaps Isaac wasn’t doing it intentionally, but it was definitely affecting Jackson. 

Growing increasingly impatient, Isaac’s claws snapped out around Jackson’s shoulders as he yelled, “Answer me!”

Perching up to grab Isaac’s neck as best he could, Jackson pulled him down and firmly planted his lips against Isaac’s.

Taking hold of Jackson’s hair at the back of his head, Isaac pulled away a little, wanting to figure out what had just happened and whether he wanted it to continue or not. What he’d thought was just Jackson struggling against the hold he had on him, Isaac now realised was actually Jackson bucking his hips up, trying to rub their groins together. Was this why he’d come here? Isaac wondered. Although it was not at all what he’d expected, his pulse had skipped a beat when Jackson had kissed him. It wasn’t like the last time they’d kissed either. Last time, Erica had been sandwiched between them, and she’d been the one to get them to kiss. That and they’d been at a rave with countless other horny teenagers. Now it was just the two of them and that definitely made it a different situation entirely. 

Isaac suddenly became aware that Jackson was getting excessively hot and bothered. His heart was pounding and he fought earnestly against the hold Isaac had on him. Though of course, he wasn’t fighting to get away, but to touch Isaac again. 

All at once, Isaac, giving in to his own desires, released the hold he had on Jackson – though he still dominated, straddling the ravenous man between his legs. Isaac leaned down, pressing his chest to Jackson’s and brought their lips together once more. 

Entangled on the floor, Jackson and Isaac let their hands and mouths explore each others bodies. Tasting, touching and grinding against each other, their temperatures steadily rose and both their breathing and heartbeats quickened. 

Simultaneously, they each started tearing the clothes off of one another. They moved with such fervour that you’d think they simply couldn’t get undressed fast enough. 

Without skipping a beat, their hands took hold of newly exposed skin – all the while their mouths continued to devour each other. Firmly grabbing hold of Isaac’s ass, Jackson pushed up into a seated position and tried to scoot toward the bed that lay behind them.

Scrambling, the boys made their way to the bed – though they certainly made the task more difficult for themselves because they both refused to disconnect from each other. Eventually they were successful and fell onto the bed, though now, it was Jackson who was on top.

Continuing to kiss, lick, and nip at one another, Isaac slipped his hand down between their bodies and pushed Jackson’s stiff cock back toward his hole. Because of the pure fire that burned between them, Jackson only briefly hesitated before taking hold of his dick and pushing the head inside the eager Isaac. 

If it hadn’t been already, what followed was undeniably, pure, animalistic intensity. Claws digging into Jackson’s back, Isaac grimaced as Jackson thrust fully into him. Breathless, he buried his face into the nape of Jackson’s neck. 

It didn’t take long before Jackson was pumping into Isaac steadily and hard. Crossing the fine line between pain and pleasure, Isaac moaned and began to grind in time with Jackson’s thrusts. 

Easily, Isaac pushed Jackson onto his back and he returned to the position he’d been in when they’d first been on the floor together. Pressing his hands against Jackson’s chest for stability, Isaac rode him furiously.

Getting weaker, tired, Isaac eventually climbed off of Jackson and lay down on his stomach. Taking control again, Jackson moved around and took his place behind Isaac, filling him up once more. It didn’t take long before Isaac, almost at the point of collapsing out of sheer ecstasy and exhaustion, arched his back and jerked himself as he shot his load across his bed.

Also wanting to cum, Jackson pushed Isaac down against the mattress and thrust deep into his tight ass. Unable to hold back any longer – though they both had done anything **but** hold back during their relentless fuck – Jackson pulled out and quickly blew his load, streaking Isaac’s back with each hot, white shot. 

Completely spent, Jackson collapsed down beside Isaac as they both tried to catch their breath.

Though his eyes were closed, a few minutes later, Jackson could feel Isaac move to somewhere out of reach. Curious, he opened his eyes, only to find Isaac perched at the end of the bed – his sticky back toward Jackson.

Sensing that something might be wrong, what with his mind now being in control rather than his body, Jackson sat up, trying to think of what to say.

Unable to find any words to express what this night had meant, Jackson decided to try and fix what he’d done the week before.

“I’m sorry about what I said before, about your dad beating you.” He paused, hoping that Isaac would turn and look at him.

Getting no response, he kept going. “And I’m sorry I never did anything to stop him. I’m glad someone did though. I’m glad someone killed that monster.” Although he’d never really cared for Isaac, the words he spoke now, he believed them. Perhaps a part a him had always felt something for Isaac, been concerned for him at least. At this point though, it was confusing enough trying to figure out what his current feelings were, let alone what, if any, used to be there. Thus, he tried not to think about it.

Still, Jackson really was relieved that Isaac’s dad was out of the picture, that he’d never be able to hurt Isaac again. Yet, the more he thought about it, the stronger one thought, one regret, grew in his mind. “I only wish I’d been the one to kill him.”

Slowly, Isaac turned to look at Jackson. Isaac had that trademark look of shock mixed with a touch of fear on his face. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” The look in Isaac’s face panicked Jackson a bit. Was the expression because of what he’d just said or was it more to do with the events of the entire night?

Before he could inquire further, Isaac began searching for his clothes and haphazardly throwing them on. With one final look at Jackson, standing in the doorway, Isaac breathed an abrupt response that made Jackson all the more unsettled. “I have to go.” And he meant it. Because with those words, Isaac walked out the door, leaving a naked, bewildered, and, albeit, slightly wounded Jackson sitting on the bed trying to make sense of a very strange, but fulfilling night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson had spent quite some time trying to figure out what to write. He didn’t want it to come across like he was ordering him to do something, but he still wanted to make sure what he wanted would actually happen. He also couldn’t decide if he should include his name or even just his initial. The problem with that would be if it fell into the wrong hands, people might start spreading rumours – something he was trying to avoid – or just completely ruin everything. 

Frustrated, he forced himself to make up his mind. ‘Meet me in the locker room after school’ was all he ended up writing on the note he stuck to Isaac’s locker.  
For the rest of the day, Jackson couldn’t stop fidgeting and constantly checking the clock. The end of the day couldn’t come quickly enough. He needed to see Isaac, needed to know why he’d left him Friday night.

Finally, the bell rang – signalling the end of the school day. Practically leaping out of his seat, Jackson wasted no time getting to the locker room. Unfortunately, when he arrived, it seemed to be empty. 

Discouraged, but still slightly hopeful that Isaac was on his way, Jackson paced the room, biding his time. 

Just as he went to walk past his locker, he noticed a sticky note pressed against it. Hurrying over, he grabbed it and read the very brief message. ‘No’ was all it said.

Furious, Jackson crumpled it in the palm of his hand and threw it across the room. Isaac had clearly read his note, and this was his answer. Jackson didn’t understand. What had he done wrong? Sure, they’d been a little rough with each other on Friday, but Isaac had seemed more than willing to participate. Jackson wouldn’t have done it otherwise. So, what was it? Had Jackson hurt Isaac? Or was it because of something he’d said afterwards? No, Jackson thought, it couldn’t have been something he said. He’d apologised! How could that have offended Isaac? Getting no where, Jackson decided that he might as well head home. 

After parking his car in the garage, Jackson made his way upstairs. Barely a few feet into the room, Jackson realised that, once again, there was an uninvited guest sitting within it – the same certain someone who’d snuck into his room once not too long ago. 

This time, rather than being sprawled across Jackson’s bed, Isaac was sitting casually beneath the window. 

“The locker room? You wanted to meet in the _locker room_? You do realise that our entire lacrosse team and the coach all go in there from time to time.” Isaac wasn’t angry, but instead seemed to find great amusement out of the look on Jackson’s face. 

Squinting his eyes, Jackson glared at Isaac. First, he disappears after having sex with him. Then, he leaves his one word answer on Jackson’s locker. And now, he’d snuck into his room again. It was no wonder that Jackson was frustrated. Though, admittedly, he wasn’t upset about the last one. 

“There’s no practice today. They’d have no reason to be there.”

“But still, someone could have seen us.”

“And if they had, what would they have seen? It’s not like I was going to jump you in the showers.”

“You weren’t? Ah, well that’s no fun then” replied Isaac, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Through their little exchange, Jackson had taken off his jacket and bag, putting them on the floor near his desk. Now, he settled himself down at the foot of his bed. After avoiding Isaac’s gaze for a few moments, and using the silence to help him compose his thoughts, he finally turned to face him. 

“Why’d you leave on Friday?” he asked, calmly, quietly.

Isaac took a moment before replying. He had been quite certain that this would be why Jackson wanted to see him. He’d prepared for this – sort of. He only hoped that it wouldn’t end badly. Taking a deep breath, he gave Jackson the answer he’d been waiting for.

“I needed to see Derek.”

Of all the reasons Jackson had considered, needing to see Derek had not even crossed his mind. His confusion clear on his face, Jackson managed to stutter out, “You… _what_?!”

“I needed to see Derek.”

“Why? Why the _Hell_ would that be the first think you want to do after I…”

“No, no, no. That’s not why I went to him. It had nothing to do with what we did. It was because of what you said.”

Jackson replayed in his head what had been said that night – for the millionth time. He didn’t understand why Derek could possibly be interested in from that. Isaac wasn’t making any sense.

Knowing that Jackson still had no idea what he was talking about, Isaac continued. “He needed to know that you have no idea what you’ve been doing, or what you are.”

Getting suspicious, but still remarkably confused, Jackson’s patience was running thin.

“Isaac! What are you talking about?!”

Hesitating, Isaac was apprehensive about telling him the truth. Derek thought it would be a waste of time, or even worse, that it could put Isaac in a very dangerous situation. But Isaac had to tell him. Jackson had to know what was happening. It didn’t seem right for him to be in the middle of this mess, but not even know it.

“You’re a Kanima.” Isaac knew he should have said more, but he thought that Stiles and Scott had explained at least some things to Jackson. Apparently though, if they had, Jackson hadn’t listened much because Isaac’s blunt answer clearly didn’t make any sense to him. 

Infuriated by Isaac’s words – words which he’d heard before but still didn’t fully understand – Jackson lunged off his bed and grabbed Isaac by his shirt – completely forgetting about the super-human strength and speed Isaac had. “Listen, you little shit,” he hissed, “If you don’t start making sense, I swear I will throw you out this window myself.”

Isaac had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. He knew that he shouldn’t be pleased, what with the danger of the situation, but he found it so incredibly amusing that Jackson was so angry and being so bold. Isaac could have easily dodged Jackson or broke out of his hold, but he’d chosen not to. He wasn’t afraid of Jackson, though he was scared of the Kanima. So, as long as Jackson didn’t start getting all scaly, he figured he was okay. 

“If you let me go, we can sit down and I’ll explain everything as best I can.”

Though Jackson’s gut knew that whatever Isaac would say would certainly not be good, he released him and returned to his bed.

Sitting down beside Jackson on the bed, Isaac took another deep breath, preparing himself for the conversation that would follow. “Do you remember what happened to you during the first full moon after Derek bit you?”

“Nothing happened.”

“You may not remember, but something definitely happened that night.”

It was true that Jackson didn’t remember anything happening on the night of the full moon, but the video he’d made was proof that something had in fact occurred. The only problem was that the tape had been altered and before Jackson could see the fixed version, Danny had lost it. 

“I’m assuming that somehow you think you know what happened that night?” Jackson commented.

“We didn’t know at the time, but now, yeah, we’re pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure? You either know or you don’t.”

“Fine. We know.”

“How?”

“Because the Kanima has been killing people and that was the night the first person died. The deaths were all the same and – ”

“Wait. So all these murders that have been happening, you think _I_ did them, because you think I’m this…Kanima – whatever that is?”

“Yes.” Isaac was slightly tense now. He was worried that the more he told Jackson, the more likely it would be that the Kanima would come out, and that certainly wouldn’t end well. Yet, they still didn’t fully understand just how the master controlled Jackson, or how he made the transformation occur. Isaac hoped that this little discussion wouldn’t warrant such a change. 

“You think I’m a murderer?”

“Not you, the Kanima.”

“But you think _I’m_ the Kanima?”

“You are.”

Jackson struggled to find his words, and keep his temper in check with all sorts of emotions bubbling within him. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Though you are the actual Kanima, you aren’t in control when you change. You said it yourself, you don’t remember doing anything that night and I bet you can think of other times recently when you seem to have lost time or have no recollection of what you’ve just done.”

Considering Isaac’s words, Jackson realised that there were several times in the past while where he’d blacked out or just suddenly found himself somewhere with no memory of how he got there.

“Well…if I’m not in control, then who is?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

“How’s this work anyway? How do they just take over my mind and make me this…thing?”

“We don’t know.”

“And why is it making me kill people?”

“Revenge. Possibly. We think everyone that’s been killed was also a murderer somehow.”

“But…wasn’t the first one your dad?”

Isaac paused and met Jackson’s eyes. “Yes, you killed him on your first full moon. That’s why what you said Friday made me realise how little you actually were aware of.”

“So, your dad killed someone?”

“It’s possible, but I don’t actually know. Hell, maybe we’re wrong about the victims being murderers. I really don’t know.”

“Well what good is any of this then? If you’re so unsure about all this, how can you be so certain that I’m the Kanima?”

“Because I’ve been there when it’s happened. I’ve seen you be Jackson one minute and then become some crazy lizard thing, jumping out a window the next.”

“A lizard? I though Derek’s bite was either supposed to make me a werewolf, like you, or kill me?”

“It was. I don’t think Derek even considered that there was another alternative. He didn’t know this would happen.”

“He didn’t know! They didn’t know! _You_ don’t know! You don’t really know anything, do you?” Jackson’s fists were clenched tight to his thighs. This was all just too much for him to grasp. It was all so crazy, and though he wouldn’t admit it, he was afraid about what it would mean if Isaac was right. 

“I know that my father is dead. I know that a lot of other people are too. I know that the Kanima killed them. I know that you are the Kanima, but _you_ are not a murderer. I know that someone is controlling you and I know that a lot of people want you dead.” Isaac watched as a look of panic washed over Jackson’s face. He could hear his heart beat start to race as well. 

“ _Dead_? But…you said I’m not the actual murderer. I’m not in control! Why can’t you just find whoever **is** in control and kill _them_? Won’t that fix everything?”

“We hope so, and that’s what Scott wants. But people keep dying. That’s why Derek and the Argents just want to kill you.”

“The Argents? They know about this too?!”

“Unfortunately, and it’s only a matter of time before they come after you.”

Jackson took a moment to let everything sink in. It all sounded so unbelievable. But, a year ago he thought werewolves were just fictional characters in scary stories. Now he knew better. And if those were real, why couldn’t there be other things too? Still, there were so many things he wanted answers to, so many things that didn’t make sense. He didn’t want to believe Isaac, but he couldn’t deny that what little information he did have – Jackson’s blackouts coinciding with the murders, and the fact that he’d survived Derek’s bite – did seem to fit Isaac’s theory. 

“Let’s say you’re right. What am I supposed to do?” Jackson wasn’t angry anymore. No, he was scared and felt incredibly helpless.

“I don’t know if there’s anything you can do, but there are things that _I_ can do.” Isaac reached over and rested his hand on top of Jackson’s, lacing their fingers together firmly. “I’ll figure out who’s controlling you and kill him. I won’t let them hurt you.” Isaac almost couldn’t believe what he was saying. For so long, Jackson had meant nothing to him. He was just the asshole, richboy neighbour who didn’t understand how good he had it. But now he was more than that. For unexplainable reasons, Jackson meant something to him now – he meant quite a lot.

Calmed some by Isaac’s warmth and assurance, Jackson was able to relax a little – more than he had throughout the duration of their conversation. He knew that Isaac had no obligation to say what he’d said, to do what he’d done, and Jackson didn’t truthfully understand why he had. But he was grateful for it, more than he’d ever say. And because he couldn’t bring himself to say thank you – or any other assortment of things – he instead chose to _show_ Isaac how he felt.

Tenderly, Jackson took Isaac’s face in his free hand – still holding Isaac’s palm with his other. For a while, he just held him, held him and looked in his eyes as his mind continued to spin. Pulling him closer, Jackson closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Isaac’s. In that moment, everything else disappeared. His mind was clear and all was forgotten. Sadly, the moment could not last forever.

“You can’t stay here.” Jackson said, as he parted their lips, but remained close by Isaac’s side, holding his hand. “My parents can’t know about this.”

“I know” said Isaac, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“And we can’t be seen together at school either.”

“I know” Isaac repeated.

“But…” Jackson met Isaac’s eyes again and he could see the sadness there – the pain. “But _I_ want to see you.”

As the meaning behind those simple words sank in, smiles formed upon both boys’ faces. Happier now, and relieved that things had gone far better than expected, Isaac stood and made his way back to Jackson’s window. Lowering himself out slowly, he stopped just before disappearing out of view. “Jackson,” he called.

Before Isaac could say any more, Jackson rushed to the window, pulled Isaac up to him so their lips could meet once more, and upon release he breathed a soft, “I know.”  
Needing nothing else, Isaac dropped down and walked away, with a smile on his face, leaving an equally content Jackson to watch him as he disappeared into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot had changed recently; it had changed quickly. Unexpectedly, Jackson and Isaac had started developing feelings for each other, but it couldn’t have happened at a worse time. Jackson was turning in to the Kanima more and more, and it was becoming less and less likely that Isaac and the others would be able to save him. Sadly, both boys knew this was the reality of things. 

The night before the full moon, Isaac had gone to see Jackson.

“I won’t be able to be with you tomorrow” Isaac explained. Since he was still such a new werewolf, Derek had insisted that Isaac stay at Derek’s hideaway where the alpha could restrain and try to control his young pack. Although Isaac would much rather have been able to watch over Jackson, because he had a horrible feeling about what might happen, he knew he had no choice in the matter. They both knew that. 

“You shouldn’t be with me” Jackson breathed softly. If things were normal, he’d definitely have wanted to be with Isaac, to explore what was growing between them. But things hadn’t been normal for quite some time. 

“You don’t want me here?”

“I don’t want to hurt you” replied Jackson. The pain he was feeling was clear in the expression on his face. 

A few weeks ago, Isaac may have argued with Jackson, but now things were different. He really didn’t know how much more time he could spend with Jackson before the Kanima took over again. So, although it wasn’t what he wanted, Isaac knew that they couldn’t continue to see each other. 

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to know each other before all this crazy shit started happening” Isaac huffed out a laugh. “I mean, we were neighbours for God’s sake!”

Jackson shrugged. “I was with Lydia. You had your dad to worry about. This,” Jackson continued, gesturing to the two of them, “never would have happened back then.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The two of them sat there quietly in Jackson’s room, neither knowing what else to say.

At last, Jackson broke the silence. “Something really bad is going to happen soon. People are going to get hurt.” Jackson could feel it. Although he still had no awareness of what happened when he became the Kanima, he knew that each day he was less and less himself than he was the day before. He had no control anymore.

“People have already been hurt.” Isaac reminded him.

“But I don’t want you to be one of them.” Jackson was so terrified that he’d end up hurting Isaac, Lydia, or Danny, the only people who really meant anything to him anymore. “And I can’t control myself. You just have to stay away from me.”

Isaac sighed, wishing he could disagree with Jackson. But the truth was, although he’d developed feelings for Jackson, he wasn’t prepared to die for him.

“Promise you’ll stay away from me.”

After only a slight hesitation, Isaac gave in and gave his word to Jackson that he’d do just that. Truthfully, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep the promise, but he said it anyway. He’d have to try.

The two said little else, not wanting to make the situation any more painful with goodbyes or other final words, before Isaac left, leaving Jackson alone and helpless.

**********

During the next night, the night of the full moon, Isaac was tied up at Derek’s – both figuratively and literally, and the Kanima followed its master to Lydia’s party.

Luckily, no one was seriously hurt during the celebration, though that’s not to say it was an uneventful night. Everyone seemed to be having nightmarish hallucinations. Even Jackson snapped out of his trance for a moment, only to witness an even more terrifying scene of his birth parents, faceless, trying to find him. He quickly was back under the Kanima’s control, however, when his master came face to face with his own worst nightmare. Though, in that case, it was no hallucination.

Matt had been thrown in the water by some crazed party guest. Thankfully, Jackson had been there to save him before he drowned at the bottom of the pool. Fortunately, the incident also ended up revealing the identity of the Kanima’s master to Scott and Stiles. 

Standing out on the street, the boys watched in horror as the Kanima, in full lizard form, snaked its way around Matt. The master and the beast together, clear as day.

Scott and Stiles sought out Sheriff Stilinski and tried to convince him of Matt’s guilt in all the murders. With Derek still busy having to control the other members of the pack, Scott had to make his own decision about what to do. When he’d arrived at the police station, however, there was no way he could have known what would happen. 

**********

Later that night, once Erica and Boyd were under control, Isaac realized that Derek had seemingly disappeared. Not knowing what had happened, but choosing to assume Derek had things under control, Isaac went out to look for Scott. At least in that case he had an idea of where to look. 

Unfortunately, when he got to Lydia’s, the place was deserted – except for a couple passed out teenagers. With no idea now of where to find Derek _or_ Scott, Isaac allowed himself to wander. He still had to fight to keep himself anchored and under control in the light of the full moon, but it felt good being able to walk in the moonlight. He could feel the power it gave him coursing through his veins.

Eventually, not having paid much attention to where his feet had carried him, Isaac found himself outside of his own house, meaning he was outside of Jackson’s house as well. 

Looking up at the dark window across the street, Isaac felt a pang in his chest as he remembered the conversation he and Jackson had had the night before. He’d promised to stay away, but that was clearly a lot easier said than done. He thought of other things they’d said to each other recently, not promises, but pledges, in a way. _I want to see you._ Easier said than done. _I won’t let them hurt you._ Easier said than done. It was because of supernatural changes and circumstances that Isaac and Jackson had been brought together, but it was the supernatural, arguably, that was now forcing them apart. 

Forlornly, Isaac crept up the steps leading to his own home, opened the door, and retreated to his room. _I shouldn’t be here,_ he thought. It wasn’t long ago that he and Jackson had been in that room together. The memory was and forever would be etched in his mind. Reluctantly, he climbed into the bed, letting his mind wander until he finally fell asleep.

**********

The next morning, Isaac caught up with the others and was filled in on what had happened. When he heard the story of why Matt had killed all those people, he wracked his brain to remember the incident that had happened at his very own house all those years ago. He could only recall vague pieces of it. He knew that he’d known Matt back when they were kids, he _did_ have a comic collection back then, and he slightly remembered the pool party catastrophe, but he really had all but forgotten about it over the years. Apparently Matt hadn’t done the same. And now he was dead. 

It almost made sense now, why Jackson hadn’t transformed during the times the two of them had been together. Although Isaac and Matt hadn’t been _friends_ exactly, Isaac had had nothing to do with what had happened to Matt at that party. Maybe Matt knew about how Isaac had suffered at his father’s hands too. Maybe he sympathized. Perhaps that’s why he hadn’t brought out the Kanima when Jackson was alone with Isaac. They’d never know for sure, but it seemed like a fairly logical idea.

Now that Gerard had control of Jackson, Isaac realized that it would probably be even more dangerous for the two of them to be together. Where Matt may have liked Isaac, Gerard certainly did not. So, despite the fact that he wished it wasn’t so, Isaac had to accept that he and Jackson really couldn’t be together. 

**********

After everything that happened, it was no surprise that Erica and Boyd wanted to leave. Their decision, however, put Isaac in a difficult position. Either he could leave with them, try and put everything behind him, or he could stay and fight it out with Scott and Derek. When he couldn’t make up his mind, he went to Scott to get his opinion on the situation. 

As expected, Scott planned on staying. He had friends and loved ones to fight for. Isaac, on the other hand, felt that he didn’t have anyone. Sure, he and Scott were friends, but they weren’t exactly close. Scott had Stiles as his best friend. How much did he really need Isaac? Then there was Derek, who Isaac looked up to as a leader and a teacher, but again, they didn’t really have a close, personal bond. Erica and Boyd would be gone. So, obviously considering whether he’d stay for them was irrelevant. The only other person that came to mind was Jackson. Had Jackson not been the Kanima; had the Kanima been anyone else, Isaac may have stuck around for him. But, as it was, Jackson was dangerous, and staying for him was a risk that Isaac didn’t think he was willing to take. Maybe one day, if they could somehow fix Jackson, Isaac would come back. Still, he knew the chances of that were beyond slim. He had to accept the facts: the only way to free Jackson would be to kill him. Inevitably, that would be the end result. 

Resigning himself to the truth, Isaac made up his mind. He would leave with Erica and Boyd and try to forget about the past. It was the logical choice. 

Be that as it may, later that night, as he was preparing his things to leave with the others, Isaac began have having second thoughts. _What are you doing? Scott needs you; Derek needs you. Hell, even Jackson needs you. If you leave, they may not be able to stop Gerard, to stop Jackson. He’d go on suffering and being used by the Kanima. Is that what you want? You said you wouldn’t let them hurt him, but what if the only way to stop his pain is to put an end to it for once and for all? If killing him is the only way to free him, shouldn’t you be there to make sure it happens?_

With a new outlook on the situation, Isaac stopped packing. He would stay; he would fight; he would help end Jackson’s suffering; he would see this all to an end, _once and for all._

**********

Scott was noticeably shocked but relieved when Isaac showed up at the game that night. Isaac had a new attitude now. He was pumped and ready to make things right. Derek had given him some incredible gifts by making him a werewolf, and he had every intention of using them to do something good. Although he’d have to put himself in danger, his actions could help save others and that had to make the risk one that was worth taking. 

With the goal of helping Scott get off the bench, Isaac went out in the field to clear a spot for him. He didn’t mind hurting his fellow teammates. They’d live. And after all, it was for the greater good. Isaac may have enjoyed it a little too much, but still, it was what had to be done.

When he first lined up with his team, before the whistle blew, Isaac glanced over at Jackson and threw him a cheeky smile. _I’m not going anywhere._ Unfortunately, the eyes that stared back at him were not Jackson’s. The Kanima was already in control.

It didn’t take long for Isaac to clear enough space to force the coach to put Scott back in the game. Unfortunately, the Kanima – or more specifically, Gerard – wasn’t happy about what Isaac had done. The Kanima, still in the form of Jackson, tackled Isaac to the ground. At some point during that time it had also nicked Isaac with one of its claws, successfully paralyzing his lower body. 

Isaac was taken off the field on a stretcher. However, before he could make it to the nurse’s station, Gerard and his cronies had intercepted them. As acting principal, it was easy enough for Gerard to convince the medics to let him and his men handle the situation. They did make a bit of a fuss about it not being protocol and about the importance of getting Isaac to the infirmary immediately, but ultimately, Gerard got his way. Isaac had been helpless to stop him. He could barely move. The Kanima’s venom was still coursing through his veins, which prevented him from doing anything to stop Gerard from taking him.

When they arrived in the locker room, Gerard’s men unceremoniously tipped the stretcher over, causing Isaac to fall painfully to the ground. 

Willing his body to heal, Isaac did all he could to distance himself from Gerard. Managing only to pull himself along the ground, Isaac hadn’t been able to watch what was happening behind him. Still, even if he couldn’t see it, the sound of the blade dragging on the floor was unmistakable. He continued to drag himself away from Gerard, until he finally reached the far side of the room and successfully pulled himself up into a standing – more like leaning – position. 

Just as he was about to prepare himself for almost certain death, Isaac saw an unexpected but encouraging sight. Scott had come to help him, and he’d arrived in just the nick of time! Scott made quick work of Gerard’s two henchmen, but in the chaos, their leader had somehow escaped. Scott paused for a moment to make sure Isaac would be okay. Isaac was healing and knew he’d have full mobility back soon enough. Knowing that, Scott returned to the field to watch the final seconds count down. 

Alone in the locker-room, regaining his strength quite rapidly now, Isaac listened for any signs of what was happening outside. At first it sounded like normal game noises: a whistle, cheering, clapping, but then a very different sound reached his ears. Screaming; everyone was screaming. Knowing that could only mean something horrible had happened, Isaac made his way out to the field as quickly as he could.

By the time he arrived, the lights were back on and a small group of people was huddled around a body on the field. Isaac approached slowly and took a place beside Scott. When he looked down and saw the body at his feet, his chest tightened. _Jackson._ No matter how much he’d tried to accept that Jackson would probably end up dead after all that had happened, nothing had prepared him for that sight. Seeing Jackson so still and lifeless on the ground, it was difficult to swallow. The situation became all the more strange and upsetting when Isaac realized that Jackson had done it to himself. He’d stabbed himself with his own claws. Isaac’s heart swelled as an idea formed in his mind. Had it really been Jackson who’d taken control and hurt himself or was that the Kanima’s doing? Did Jackson finally find a way to win control of his body, if only for a moment, and decide to end his own life? Could he really be so strong, so noble? Unfortunately, Isaac had no way of knowing what really happened. 

Although Jackson’s death had saddened him, he couldn’t help but feel some relief knowing that Jackson would finally be at peace. His tortured soul could rest at last.

Shifting gears, Scott pulled Isaac in to help him find Stiles, who’d mysteriously gone missing at the end of the game. Glad to have something to take his mind off of Jackson, Isaac had agreed willingly. Yet, before they’d been able to start their search, Derek arrived accompanied by a man Isaac had never met before. 

“Good to know” Isaac replied, hearing Scott’s odd introduction of the man standing with Derek. Obviously Derek had forgiven Peter, at least to some extent, if he had included him in his plans. If he was good enough for Derek, he’d be good enough for Isaac – even if it did sound like he was someone to be wary of. 

As the group began to discuss things, it became quickly apparent that the Hales knew nothing of what had just happened at the end of the game. Peter even mentioned something about trying to save Jackson. _Well it’s too late for that now,_ Isaac thought. He wasted no time telling them that Jackson was dead. Saying the words had been easier than he’d thought they’d be. Perhaps the years of hiding the truth about what his father did to him had given Isaac a talent for hiding his feelings.

Isaac was surprised that the Hales weren’t happy about the news. Surely all Derek had wanted for quite a long time now was to see Jackson’s life put to an end. And yet, he looked anything but pleased to find out that that had finally happened. It didn’t take long for Isaac to understand why. Where he had considered that it really might have been Jackson that had killed himself, the Hales were under the impression that this was exactly what Gerard had wanted. If that was the case, it couldn’t possibly be a good thing that Jackson was dead, or apparently so.

Wanting to do some quick research and to regroup, Isaac and Scott left with Derek and Peter to go to the burnt and decaying Hale residence. 

Soon after arriving, Scott got the good news that Stiles had been found. With that problem solved, they all could focus completely on the matter at hand.

Before they were able to get anywhere with the Hales, Scott received a frantic phone call from his mother telling him to come to the hospital immediately. Something weird was happening with Jackson. Hearing that, Scott and Isaac left without hesitation. 

What they found when they arrived in the morgue was nothing Isaac could ever have imagined. Jackson was in some sort of cocoon. Standing over him, Isaac looked down at Jackson’s body. _What’s happening to you?_ Isaac thought that all the craziness with Jackson was finally over. But it seemed that things had only gotten crazier. That thought was proved without a doubt, seconds later, when the body lying below him suddenly moved!

_He’s alive?!_ Isaac didn’t really know what it meant. Was the _real_ Jackson still in there? Did his heart still beat? Or was the _thing_ on the table all beast now? 

Equally confused and scared, Scott called Derek hoping that he and Peter might know what was going on and what they should do. 

From the one side of the conversation that Isaac could hear, it sounded like the Kanima was evolving. _That can’t possibly be good._

Isaac was somewhat reluctant to help when Scott said they had to take Jackson’s body out of the hospital and bring it to Derek. There was something about the whole situation that just didn’t sit well with him. Still, he had no other choice. They couldn’t just leave it there. God only knows what it would do if it woke up; how many people it would kill. 

It was a lot easier said than done to get the body out to the parking lot. You’d have thought that with two strong werewolves to carry the body, it would have been a piece of cake. But their fear and trepidation definitely was slowing them down. 

Unexpectedly, they ended up gaining some much needed help in the form of Chris Argent. Allison’s dad was one of the last people they thought would ever help them. There was some concern that it might be a trick, but their need to get Jackson to Derek was a lot greater than their suspicion of Chris. Trusting him was a risk they were willing to take. 

Upon arriving outside of Derek’s hideout, they were met by the alpha leader in quite a grandiose fashion. After explaining Chris’ presence, the group moved inside, bringing Jackson’s body with them. 

Everyone seemed to have a different idea about what was going on and what should be done. Isaac, for the most part, chose to remain quiet. He was pleased, however, to hear Scott advocate for the ‘save Jackson’ option. Scott didn’t know about what had developed between Jackson and Isaac since the night of the rave. Only Erica and Derek knew about that, and even they didn’t know the full whole story. Isaac knew that Scott didn’t especially care for Jackson, and that made the fact that he wanted to save him all the more indicative of what a good person the young werewolf was. Isaac was happy to know him; proud to be able to call him a friend.

As Derek moved to straddle Jackson, leaning down to kill him once and for all, the Kanima came to life, stronger than ever. It had awakened upon the arrival of its master, a fact that became abundantly clear as Gerard waltzed in to the room.

Isaac was just about to change form and prepare to fight, when out of no where he was struck with an arrow, and then another. Pain radiated through his chest and he couldn’t keep himself from collapsing to the floor. _Damn it, Allison!_

Scott was by his side almost instantly, helping him to rip out the arrows so that he could start to heal. 

Once he was back up and ready to go, he accompanied Scott and Derek in the ensuing fight against the Kanima. Although Allison was dangerous and would need to be dealt with, the Kanima was the number one threat. Unfortunately, Isaac learned the hard way that they maybe should have dealt with the girl sooner than later. She’d jumped up out of no where, slashing at his torso with her double blades. She dodged him as he lunged at her, only to spin around behind him and sink her daggers into his back. _For fuck sakes, Allison!_

The pain was crippling. Isaac fell to the ground, again. He could feel his blood seeping out of his wounds, see it pooling around him. This would take longer to recover from. 

Unable to fight, Isaac watched, in horror, the events that followed. It was all so bizarre; he was barely able to understand what happened. Gerard was dying? He had been all along? And the cure he sought was Derek’s bite? Unable to believe his eyes, Isaac watched as the Kanima forced Derek to bite Gerard’s arm.

If all that hadn’t been crazy enough, what he saw next was completely insane. Gerard’s blood was black. Something obviously had gone wrong, but what? _Scott?_ Isaac was beyond confused at this point, and for the sake of trying to concentrate on healing, he decided to stop trying to make sense of the situation. There was simply no easy way to understand why Gerard had started throwing up black bile and then collapsed to the ground. _Is he dead?_ Isaac wondered, along with everyone else. Only, before anyone could answer that question, something else entirely unexpected demanded their attention. 

It was Stiles! He’d come crashing through in his Jeep and had managed to run straight into the Kanima. 

It was at this point that Isaac was finally able to get to his feet again. Although, his stomach and back were still quite sore, he could stand; he could walk. 

Slowly, he approached the others to watch the scene unfolding before them. At first he didn’t understand what was happening, again. He thought Lydia must be mad to be approaching the murderous creature before them. But it didn’t attack her. _What’s that in her hand?_ And then it clicked. Isaac realized that that must have been Peter’s plan to save Jackson; to try and coax him back out. Could Lydia really do that? Isaac didn’t have to wait long for an answer. 

Miraculously, as if a magician had just waved his hand over the scene, Jackson appeared before them. Where there once had stood a Kanima, there now only remained a scared and broken man. The spell had been broken. 

Isaac couldn’t have explained what he felt in that moment had anyone asked him. His heart swelled seeing Jackson alive again, and yet, there remained a deep and biting ache in his gut that he couldn’t explain. All he knew was that the pain wasn’t physical; this was a pain his werewolf abilities could not heal. 

He’d thought that would be the end of it, but it seemed that there was a second part of Peter’s plan. Isaac watched in sheer terror as the two Hales charged Jackson and stabbed their claws deep in his stomach and back. Isaac’s own wounds, though mostly healed, burned within him. It took all his restraint not to scream out in agony. 

Then, almost as suddenly as the pain had come, he felt a wave of calm wash over him as he watched Jackson collapse into Lydia’s arms. His breathing slowed and he took a step back, unable to look away as Jackson died in front of him. He’d already seen him dead, or mostly dead, once that night, but to witness it first hand, knowing there was nothing he could do, nothing he could have done to stop it, flooded his soul with emotion. So much so that he could not speak; he could barely breathe. He felt weightless, like he wasn’t even there. He could feel himself starting to float away on a sea of what was and what could have been. It was only the touch of Derek’s hand on his shoulder that kept him grounded. To whatever extent, Derek knew that Isaac was on the brink of collapse; only a breath away from letting go of all the feelings welling up inside him. As his alpha, as the one who’d made him what he was, Derek was connected to Isaac, at least to some extent. 

Derek had turned, leading Isaac with him, when they heard a faint sound behind them. All they could do was watch, confused, in awe, and slightly afraid, as Jackson came to life once more. He was reborn again, though in the form he’d longed for, for so long. He’d finally gotten what he wanted.

Isaac stood there, wide-eyed, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. Too much had happened in such a short period of time. He didn’t know what he felt anymore. His mind was awash with so many thoughts and feelings that none of them made sense. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the tears welling up behind them. Only, in doing that, he missed the briefest moment when Jackson, the _real_ Jackson, opened his eyes and looked straight at him; straight at the boy he’d lived across from for so long, but neglected to get to know before it was too late; straight at the boy who infuriated him, but still left him wanting more; straight at the boy who made him feel things he’d never felt before. 

But Isaac didn’t see that look. And having seen more than enough for one night, unsure of how much longer he’d be able to hold himself together, he left and went to the one place he could think to go. He went home.

He made it all the way to his bedroom before he lost it. Leaning against the door, he slid down to the ground as he began to convulse with tears. They poured out of him, causing his breath to come in sharp gasps. He held his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. It was too much. It had all been too much.

He sat there crying for what felt like hours, but at last, the tears subsided and Isaac was able to think coherently again. 

Jackson was alive. The Kanima was dead. He should have been happy, and yet, he was anything but. A few months ago, Jackson had meant nothing to him, but one night, one decision, had changed all of that. If they hadn’t kissed at the rave, if Isaac hadn’t snuck into Jackson’s room that night, who knows what would have happened. At the very least, Isaac wouldn’t have had to deal with all the overwhelming emotions that had plagued his body and soul since that fateful night. A part of him wished he’d just left Erica alone with Jackson; that he’d never gone near him. But he didn’t leave them alone. He got closer to him than he ever imagined he could have and there was no going back from that. The only thing he could do was move forward.

The thought left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Although so much had happened, Isaac couldn’t help but think that the future would be no different than the past. Jackson would be with Lydia again. He’d try to forget all about the time, albeit brief, that he’d spent with Isaac. Scott would be back with Allison, He’d seen them holding hands at the end of the night, when Jackson had died and been born again. Isaac didn’t think he’d easily get over Allison trying to kill him – twice – and that would certainly strain his and Scott’s newly formed friendship. Scott had Stiles too. He’d have no need for Isaac. Derek would probably stay teamed up with Peter. It made sense that he would pick his family over the lonely orphan boy. The only other person Isaac may have had was Erica, but she had disappeared with Boyd and there was no telling if, or when, they’d ever be seen again. 

And so, the future for Isaac would be the same as the past. He’d be alone; he’d have no one, and that was the way it would always be.

Crawling over and in to his bed, Isaac resigned himself to the reality of things. He’d be a part of the group. He’d have a role to play, but ultimately, he’d be disposable. It seemed that that was the way it was meant to be. He would do his part, put on his mask of conceit and disinterestedness, and he’d make it through, one day at a time. 

Closing his eyes, he told himself he’d go see Derek in the morning. Surely there’d be much to do; much to discuss. He’d had his moment, dealt with his emotions, and now he could move forward, even if he had to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for reading this. Secondly, I have every intention on writing more of this plot/this Isaac/Jackson story once the third season of the show starts. I'm just going to wait and see how they write Jackson out of the show and go from there. At that point I'll begin writing a continuation of this story but under a new title (I'll lump them together as a series though). I look forward to writing more, and I hope you look forward to reading it. xo


End file.
